


I Should Have Stuck to Stealing Things

by goddamnitfrank



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitfrank/pseuds/goddamnitfrank
Summary: He wanted to save her, but he couldn't. Or so he thinks.





	I Should Have Stuck to Stealing Things

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO.
> 
> I haven't written a Fic in like 6 years but dear god I could not get this out of my head. I was thinking of plot lines for the future movies and for some reason this idea just fucking STUCK. So I needed to get it out. 
> 
> Remember its been like 6 years, so sorry if its not great. 
> 
> But otherwise, enjoy!

This wasn’t happening. He wouldn’t let it. But the big gash in his side and Michell and Ned holding him down wasn’t helping.

He couldn’t catch his breath, the panic was setting in, and he couldn’t stop the tears.

“Hey Spidey” Her voice cooed in his hear. 

“You can’t do this”

“I can do whatever I want kid” 

He was fighting for air and her voice was lagging. He could almost feel the life leaving her just as it was him.

“No! No! No! It was supposed to be me.” He can’t control the sobs anymore. The pain in his body is mixing to hard with his emotions. He can feel Michelle’s tears falling on his face and Neds hands shaking as he presses down on his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

“You really thought I’d let you get all the credit?” She coughs out a laugh, and he can hear the pain in her voice mixing with the static thats starting to come through on his com. “For once my name is gonna be all over the news and its not gonna be because I snatched some diamonds from some rich ladies neck! Can you believe it?”

He can swear he hears her choke back a sob as he tries hard to not picture her face plastered all over the news tomorrow.

“Fe. Listen to me, we can figure something else out. We can. I promise. Please.” He’s begging with every once of life left in him. “Stark, he’s on his way, he’s coming. Please just wait. He can fix this”

“We don’t have time kid, we had a good run. Whatever this was.” He swears he can hear her smiling. It only makes him fight harder against everything keeping him in place. 

“Its not over Fe! For fucks sake, get up. Please get up!” Michelle rests her forehead on his as he chokes out the last part of his sentence. “I can’t let you do this”

“Peter.” Her voice is barely audible over the growing static on the coms. 

“No”

“Promise me something Spidey.” The nickname burned his ears so much he wanted to rip the coms.

“Stop Fe. Please don’t do this.”

“Promise me that you'll never let them go.” 

“Fe please! I can’t. Please.” He’s past crying now, if there even is such a thing. 

“Promise me Peter.”

Theres silence as he realizes he has no moves left. This is it.

“Who woulda thought I would be the one to save the day. Felicia Hardy, saves the city. I’ll never forgive you for turning me into this, whatever this is. God I hate it. I should have stuck to stealing things, so much easier.” She sucks in a deep breath, and he knows its coming, but nothing can ever prepare him. “You’re to good for this world Spidey. Keep them safe.”

“I promise”

“You haven’t seen the last of me Peter Parker. I promise you that” 

And just like that, its over. He doesn’t even register the loud bang that erupts from the streets below them. He can just barely see the smoke from the rooftop they’re stuck on, but he thinks it will haunt him for the rest of his life. He doesn’t register much after that, he can vaguely hear Michelle and Ned crying and soon Stark calling his name, but he just closes his eyes and wishes the world would stop spinning. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wakes up in his own bed. Something he determines is MJ’s doing as he quickly discovers her body curled up against his own. He can feel her heart beating and as much as he wants to deny it, it calms him down, but only slightly. The room around him is dark, empty take-out containers lining his desk, bandages strewn across the floor along with several other items one would find in a first aid kit. The clock on his desk reads 2:30am and he sighs slowly figuring he had slept through the entire day. 

He slowly removes Michelle’s arm from his chest, doing his best not to wake her as he attempts to get out of the small twin bed. As much comfort as she gives him, the room started suffocating him the minute he opened his eyes and he needed to get out. He winces as he feels the stitches in his side start to pull, he moves slowly and carefully out of his window onto the fire escape. The moon was shining bright across Queens and he wondered if it was a metaphor for everything that had happened. 

Felicia was never supposed to happen, he was never supposed to care. He’ll never really understand why he thought he could save her, he pictured Steve trying to save Bucky and he knew that the two situations could never compare realistically but something about it resonated with him. Hell, he could have been her. After everything happened with his parents, his uncle, he could have easily gone down the wrong path, but instead he fought back. 

He looked up at the moon and its bright white light reminded him of her hair, he never understood it but then again she was never much for explaining things. She was more interested in taunting him, flirting with him, trying to trip him up, so when she finally agreed to help him he thought she was changing. He never expected it to end so dramatically. Or deadly. 

“You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.” It was something Happy had told him after news broke he had let her go after a string of art thefts. He had heard it a million times in movies but it was never something that had been instilled in him until that moment, and the power with which Happy had said it almost ruined him. Because he could save her, or so he thought. 

He wondered what would have happened if he had just turned her in. He never would have had to deal with the bad press, the third degree from Tony, but he also never would have gotten the courage to tell MJ that he loved her. That was all Felicia’s doing, her constant flirting pushed him over the edge. She had found out about Michelle very quickly and vie versa. MJ was pissed when she realized he had let her go, she fought him hard about it, hell they had fought plenty before that. MJ was strong and passionate, something he loved about her, but it also usually resulted in him being on the receiving end of a rant a lot of the time. 

Felicia witnessed it once, and thats when she started to push him harder. It came to a head one night when she called him out. 

_“You love her.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He clapped back as he tried to web the stolen gem out of her hand, only for her to cut through it with her nails._

_“For christ sake Parker, either tell her or I will and trust me you don’t want to witness that. I’ll have it written in the fucking sky. Don't test me. You know better” Boy did he ever._

It happened two days later on the roof of MJ’s apartment. They were screaming at each other about how she had almost gotten herself hurt trying to help him stop some bank robbers. 

_“Are you insane? You can’t just run into a crime scene! You could have gotten hurt or worse killed!” He tore the mask from his face and threw it on the ground as he screamed at her._

_“I can handle myself Parker! If I hadn’t gone in there, they would have killed you!” Her body was shaking with rage. She hated when he questioned her ability to take care of herself. He knew she was perfectly capable of it, but that didn’t make him feel any better._

_“This is different! You can’t just put yourself in harms way all the time.”_

_“But you can?” She was seething._

_“YES! What happens if they had hurt you? What would I have done?”_

_“Why do you care so much!”_

_“Because I love you!” It left his mouth before he could stop himself, but is anger didn’t dissipate and he held his gaze, if he was gonna bare his all here he was gonna make it count._

_“And you think that makes it okay? You think just because you love me you can dictate my life? I love you too but you don’t see me stopping you from swinging across buildings just because I’m scared of what will happen. I trust you! The least you could do is trust me too!”_

Nothing had shocked him more than when she had said it back. They fought for another two hours on the roof before he finally gave in, but she gave him some leeway though when she told him she’d leave the crime fighting to the people with powers. From then on it was like they had always been together, always known they’d loved each other, and it some ways it was true.

Felicia almost dropped the shiny new gold Rolex she was attempting to nick when he told her what happened, and it was also the moment she agreed to risk her life and help him. Looking back on it, he saw a lot of Michelle in her. She was strong, independent, and very mouthy. Perhaps thats why he was so drawn to her. He realized then he could never thank her for pushing him to accept his feelings, and making him finally fight for the thing he wanted most.

 

As if on queue her voice rang through his ears. 

“You’re supposed to be resting” He could hear the concern as she dropped down next to him. 

“How long was I out?”

“2 days” 

He let out the breath he had been holding and laughed solemnly. Looking down at his battered and bruised hands he tried with every ounce of will he had left to hold the tears back as they sat in silence for what seemed like hours as he tried to figure out how to feel.

“Can I tell you something?” Her voice was steady, but he could tell the words that would follow would be heavier than anything either of them would ever be able to comprehend. 

So he doesn’t answer her, knowing she’ll take his silence as the go ahead to continue. 

“You saved her.” His hands became fists as he looked up at her with confusion and anger.

“Listen to me” She says smoothly as she places her hands over his, tears threatening to fall from his face. “8 months ago she was more likely to take a life than she was to save hundreds. She may have fought you tooth and nail, but you won. I’m not saying the ending is fair, but you have to give her credit. She trusted you, believed in you, and it made her a better person. You can’t sit here and dwell on how you couldn’t save her, because you did. She sacrificed herself so you could continue to change lives. Save lives. Tell me that sounds like the girl you caught stealing a Monet? You saved her and in return she saved you. She left her mark on this world like she always wanted, and you helped make that happen.” 

She took her hand and tilted his head to face her.

“Don’t let this ruin you.” 

He knew what she was saying was all valid, but he still couldn’t help but feel like her death was for nothing. 

“How?” 

“Live. Love? All those crazy cliche things. I don’t know really.” He let a tear fall. “But I’m here the whole way.” 

He pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss on her head. She was the one thing he’d done right in this whole mess he’d created for himself. Ned was his guy in the chair but she was his heart when he was out on that ledge.

 

\------------------------ 2 Months Later -------------------------

He climbed in threw his window and threw him mask into the hamper. Even though Aunt May knew he couldn't bring himself to come in through the front door. She tried to be supportive but it broke her she saw him the his suit, so he come in threw the window every night to save her the sight. He dropped down on his bed and texted MJ and Ned that he was home and would see them tomorrow although he knew an call from Ned would be following shortly, because his friend couldn’t resist getting the low down on all his nights swinging around town. 

He put his phone on his bed side table and looked around his room. It was a mess. Clothes everywhere, several first aid kits laying around, and something very shiny on his desk. Something that was not there when he had left earlier that night. He slowly got up and made his was to his desk and glanced down at the object. A small smile began to form on his lips as he picked up the shiny object. 

In that moment he thought back to those chilling words 

_“You haven’t seen the last of me Peter Parker. I promise you that.”_

The shiny gold Rolex in his hands was surely proof of that.


End file.
